1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to semiconductor packages and methods for manufacturing semiconductor packages. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor package wherein a solder mask adheres a semiconductor die to the substrate through the application of heat and pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current methods for manufacturing semiconductor packages, such as lead-on-chip (LOC) devices, include applying a printable paste, epoxy or tape onto a substrate and then pressing the semiconductor die onto the paste. Next, curing is performed (not if tape is used), which securely bonds the die to the substrate. The curing step can take up to three hours.
However, because the manufacture of semiconductor packages is a high volume process, designers are always looking for ways to reduce cost and manufacturing time. One cost savings approach that was investigated was to reduce the volume of paste used in the current process, such as a known as 4-dot printing design whereby four “dots” of adhesive are provided on the substrate for die attachment. However, this approach was unsuccessful because delamination of the die from the substrate occurred.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to develop a method of adhering a die to a substrate without the use of paste or adhesive tape. By eliminating the printable paste process, material and manpower savings can be obtained and manufacturing time can be shortened through the elimination of the LOC cure.